pokemon story metal masters
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after relaxing and reunited with a friend Ash the Alola champion and Dawn the Jhoto top Coordintor finds themselves in the world of beyblade met Gingka and his friends now they are going to the beyblade world tournament as gan gan galaxy facing other bladers around the world but what can go worse of this amazing journey AshXDawnXMadokaXHikaruXSophieXMei mei


**Pokemon story metal masters**

**Chapter 1**

**Legendary Beys and Metalbey city**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and beyblade metal Masters and this is where Ash and Dawn starts his new adventure in another world of beyblade with a beys of thier own Mega Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia and enjoy the chapter AshxDawnxMadoka**

**Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Gingka released thier beyblades**

**"Let's fight an epic battle " Rayqauza, Palkia and Pegasus strikes Striker**

**"Face off and spin the metal " Ash looks at the sky in metalbey city and Gingka awakens pegasus**

**"No time for doubt now, no place for backing down" Ash, pikachu face to face against Dashian**

**"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, pikachu and Gingka fist bump each other**

**"Beyblade, Beyblades, let it rip " Masamune battles Dawn**

**" Spin out the Bey now" Ash and Dswn unleashed Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia's power**

**"Bring on the power " Delta Rayquaza and L - Draco clashed**

**"Right to the top, yeah" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup holding Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia then staring at the tournament**

**"We're never giving up " Gan Gan Galaxy ready to fight**

**" Here comes, here comes " Kenta Bieng friends with pikachu and Piplup**

**" Metal masters" Dawn, Madoka, Hikaru looks at Ash's battle against Kyoya**

**"Let's go, beyblade, let it rip " Julien fights Ash and Gingka**

**"Metal masters, let it rip " Delta rayquaza and Celestial Palkia roars up the sky**

**"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip " Ash, Dawn, pikachu, Piplup, Gingka, Madoka, Masamune**, **Yu and Tsubasa are ready to face the beyblade world tournament together **

**"This is it, get a grip, let it rip "**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him as thier walking towards viradian forest for some relaxation "this is great pikachu we do need a break since after winning the Alola pokemon league against Gladion. " Turns out that teen was Ash ketchum from pallet town who is now the Alola region pokemon champion with his pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu as he agreed with his friend they just want to relax and take a walk but wasn't till they hear someone "Hey Ash!" as Ash look and saw a beautiful blunette girl about his age has a fair complexion, blue eyes and blue long hair of the same color. Her outfit is a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white hat with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. At her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black mid-knee socks. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. as Ash recognize her

"Dawn it's really you!" Ash shouted as he was happy to see Dawn his old friend from Sinnoh snd has a crush on her "It's great to see you again Ash and i saw your Alola league match and i can't believe you won I'm so proud of you." Dawn said as Ash blush "Thsnks Top Coordintor of Jhoto." said Ash as Dawn was surprised "You saw my battle too." as Ash nodded "You did amazing out there i am too proud of you." as Dawn was in tears and hugged him

"Thanks Ash." she said but suddenly they heard something from the sky " Wait! what's that sound? "Said Ash as him, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are running out of the viradian forest as they're out they have see two dragon pokemon as Ash and Dawn looks at them it one was a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of Rayquaza's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. Rayquaza has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils, prominent pink gums, and two discernible fangs in its upper jaw. the second one was a light purple theropod-like Pokémon with stripes and markings of a darker shade and gray underarms and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. it's arms have extended formations resembling gauntlets and a purple band around each wrist. has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

"Rayquaza! " said Ash

"And Palkia!" Dawn shouted

"Pika " said pikachu even Piplup was excited as Rayquaza and Palkia roars to him then a light appeared

"What's going on Ash? " said Dawn ss she cover her eyes "I don't know Dawn?" said Ash as he covered his eyes too so did pikachu and piplup as the light went brighter and straight at him. As soon as Ash, Dawn, pikachu and piplup moved thier hands they see themselves at what appeared to be some kind of universe surrounds them "Where are we? " said Ash as they have no clue where they are but they noticed that Rayquaza and Palkia are gone "and more importantly is where did Rayquaza and Palkia go? "Wondered Dawn then they hear a voice

"Don't worry Rayquaza and Palkia is still here. " as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup turns around and see the alpha pokemon himself staring at him as Ash and Dawn smiled

" Arceus! "Said Ash

" It's great to see you two again Ash and Dawn. And I was the one who brought you two here. " said Arceus as Dawn asked him

" Why you bring us here. " said Dawn

"I bring you two here because of your success of the pokemon league at Alola and your sucess as the top coordinator in the grand festival then you two saved my life at the sinnoh region. I've reward you two an new journey to an other world " said Arceus as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup hears what he said about another world besides pokemon then asked him

"What another world you can do that. " Said Ash as Arceus nodded "Yes another world where you two can learn new experience which is why I'm sending you to the world of Beyblade. " said Arceus as Ash and Dawn were confused about one thing

"Beyblade, what is that? "Said Dawn then Arceus points at the huge gate

"Only you can summon the power of the two legendary Beys within the gate Ash and Dawn, once you two Awaken thier power and you're ready. " said Arceus as Ash and Dawn looks at the gate then he starts to walk right to it as they're getting closer then he sees the item that was forge to the get was revealed to be a two beyblades known as the legendary Beys "touch the Beys Ash and Dawn they're calling to you two. " said Arceus but he's right Ash and Dawn can hear the voice of the legendary Beys calling to them then as they touched it the gate was opened as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup sees the source of its power "Whoa! I've never seen anything like it. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu then they hear the familar roars "Ash did you hear that they sound like?" replied Dawn ss they see Rayquaza and Palkia

"Rayquaza, Palkia!"! "Said Ash and Dawn

" Pika/pip " said pikachu and Piplup as Rayquaza and Palkia flies to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup as soon as Ash and Dawn touches the the light appeared again as soon as it was cleared Ash and Dawn looks at the legendary Bey they are holding just now then they sees the images that looks like Rayquaza and Palkia themselves

"Rayquaza and Palkia went inside the Beys how's that possible? " Said Ash as Arceus appeared

"Rayquaza and Palkia have now become the legendary Beys Ash and Dawn, they're now Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia and now I'm sending you two to metalbey city so your adventure begins and Farewell Ash ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. " Said Arceus as the light appeared and send Ash, Dawn, pikachu and piplup somewhere

(Metalbey city )

at the airport of metalbey city sn plane makes a land there during the landing a boy has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash, and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. came out of the building

"I'm back! did you hear me?" he said looking at metalbey "I can't believe they the crowned the battle bladers champion without me, What a joke!" as he points up "Just you wait Gingka. I'll show you who real number one blader is...Do you hean imposter! Me...Masamune Kadoya!" said Masamune

"Ash...Ash wake up!" said Dawn as Ash can hear her voice "Aww, my head? " Said Ash as he wakes up and Dawn helps him up and they found himself in the city "so that's metalbey city Arceus told us about. " Said the future Alola region champion who was seeing the sights of the city "Yeah this place is huge!" Dawn replied seeing how huge the city was then one thing that hits them "Wait! pikachu and Piplup! where are you guys? " said Ash as him and Dawn hear pikachu snd piplup was inside thier backpacks as the two pops up

"That's a relief but where would we start Ash?"said Dawn as Ash was thinking "You're guess was good as mine Dawn?" Ash replied as him, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup are starting to walk as they see new surroundings of metalbey city "Well Dawn, it seems we're in another city, Scratch that another world but I don't know where to start off. " Said Ash as Dawn looks at him

"No need to worry Ash! I bet we will think of something" said Dawn as Piplup agreed with her then Pikachu hops on Ash's shoulder "Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash understands his friends knew that they'll always find the way to start off thier journey

"You're right Dawn and Pikachu we're not giving up till it's over " said Ash as they're on the road again as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup sees how beybladers used thier beyblades and they now see how they work when they placed thier beyblades on thier launcher and used thier ripcord as they count to three they say let it rip. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and piplup are starting to understand now

"That's interesting how the game works. " said Ash looking at the battle then he looks at his Delta Rayquaza and Dawn looks at her Celestial Palkia then begins to think

"I wonder Ash how good are we into beyblade?" Dawn asked as Ash thinks about it "That's a good question Dawn. I'm sure we find a answer?" Ash replied

" Pika " said pikachu as they're on the road again looking at the views of metalbey city " man you are right Dawn this place is huge!" Ash said as they sit on the bench "and what's worse is We don't have enough money to afford a hotel room. " said Dawn as they think about what to do that they have nowhere to go just then they heard a noise

"Excuse me! "As Ash and Dawn looks behind and saw a small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes that are usually shining with joy. He has fluffy orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his headand as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacketpaired white shorts that stop at his knees with sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that resembles the color of his beyblade. He also wears white mid-calf length, boot-like shoes with sky-blue highlights.

"Are you two bladers!" he asked as Ash and Dawn knew what he mean "Yes...we got our Beys early I'm Ash ketchum by a way and This is Dawn!" said Ash introduces himself and Dawn to the boy

"Nice to meet you I'm Yu Tendo and this is my bey "Flame Libra"!" as Ash and Dawn looked at his Flame Libra "Awesome Bey, meet ours Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia!" as Yu see Ash and Dawn's beys but interests him "Ooooh soooo coool. hey how about you two battle me I'm looking forward for a battle." said Yu wants to battle both Ash and Dawn as they think about it

"We accept Yu!" Ash said all pumped up in battle "If Ash wants to battle count me in too!" said Dawn that got Yu excited "Oh good let's start!" as they are at the stadium and place thier beys at thier launchers "You two are ready?" Yu asked as they nodded

"You bet in...3" said Ash

"2..." said Dawn

"1..." said Yu

"Let it Rip!" said both as thier beys were clashing Rayquaza was more strong and Palkia helps out as the two were hitting Libra "Whoa you two are strong!" said Yu as Libra is fighting back but thier defense is incredible "Rayquaza charge!" Ash commands Rayquaza as it went full speed of light hits Libra "You two Palkia!" shouted Dawn as Palkia follows Rayquaza going to hit Libra but he circled around them

"No way!" said both as Yu laugh "Now Libra Sonic wave!" as Libra use Sonic wave fire green waves at them "Rayquaza try and dodge!" Ash said thanks to it's speed it escaped but Palkis gets the hit "Palkia dodge the waves and go for Libra!" said Dawn as Palkia was moving in exact speed as Rayquaza dodging the Sonic wave and send Libra flying to the middle "Nice move Dawn!" Ash said then Yu smirked

"Right were i want you two Sonic buster!" said Yu as Libra summon that move the stadium grounds turns to sand "No way!" Ash said as they saw thier beys are slowing down "That move is making Rayquaza and Palkia slowing down!" said Dawn as Yu is laughing more

"I hsd to say you two are good but too bad i had to end it...Libra special move...Inferno Blast!" Yu shouted as Ash and Dawn saw Libra releases the green light "So bright!" Dawn said as Ash notice thier beys "Worse they're getting suck into it!" Ash said as thier beys were getting close to the Inferno blast "I going to win this fight it's so eay!" said Yu as he see Ash's eyes not giving up "I'm not going to give up...during my journey i never give up on a battle because my spirit is strong and i will keep going!" as Ash started to glow then Dawn's fighting spirit glows too "Ash is right we don't give up on a fight!" as thier beys were glowing "Cause We don't give up till it's OVER!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly Ash feels his Rayquaza was glowing saw his spirit form appearing then changes its body becomes longer and gains more features. Its head becomes longer with theΔsymbol appearing on its forehead. Its eyes now contain yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like markings trail behind its eyes. Its red lips and teeth become gold, and the gold lines connect to those on its lower horns, which take on a broad, triangular shape. At the outer edges of its lower horns are long, golden, glowing tendrils that each extend to a green, fin-like structure; these tendrils have ring patterns that strongly resemble the yellow markings running along the length of Rayquaza's normal form. Its two upper horns become longer with a gold line running over them in a V shape, and each upper horn has another glowing tendril that ends in a circular shape with a spike. Along the length of its body are golden, glowing orbs placed where its ring patterns used to be. The chin, part of the neck, and parts of its serpentine body are changed to the color black. The fins running along its body are now marked with gold lines; the fins on its tail become entirely yellow and substantially longer. Particles stream from the long tendrils that extend from its jutting jaw "his Bey change to mega Delta Rayquaza!" as Ash see mega Delta Rayquaza breaks through the Inferno blast

"No way you broke through?!" said Yu was shocked

"Now it's our turn Mega Delta Rayquaza/Celestial Palkia...special move...Delta Dragon Pulse/ Celestial special rift!" shouted Ash and Dawn as thier beys are glowing Mega Delta Rayquaza forms to a a giant multicolored dragon-shaped energyand Celestial Palkia spins to a pink crescent-shaped blade of energyas they are charging

"Ahh Libra get out of here!" but it was too soon as the beys hit Libra then an explosion happens releases a wave that strong as the smoke clears Yu saw his Libra was stadium out and Rayquaza and Palkia are still spinning "Whoa i lost to you guys...you two are Awesome!" said Yu as Ash and Dawn were surprised that they won thier first match of beyblade as they return back

"Whoa now that was...Outstanding!" Ash shouted even Dawn likes the beyblade already "You said it Ash and Yu thanks that was a awesome battle!" she said

"Yeah and you are the best blader!" Ash said as Yu smiles at them "Thanks Ash and Dawn you two are incredible." said Yu then Ash and Dawn still have a problem "Now we need a place to stay?" Ash said as Yu heard that they had nowhere to go but have a idea

"Hey Ash, Dawn i know the place you can stay i have friends there i bet they will let you two stay!" Yu said as Ash and Dawn heard that turn to a relief to them "Thanks Yu lead the way" Ash said as they grabbed thier backpacks

"Great follow me my new friends." said Yu seeing Ash and Dawn now his new friends leading them but to where?

**that's it for chapter 1 and hope you enjoy it and Mega Delta Rayquaza and Celestial Palkia are actually a Legendary Beys and are now under the ownership of Ash and Dawn and battle Yu for the first time if you got some ideas to share send a review or pm and enjoy pokemon story metal masters **


End file.
